forrestfirefandomcom-20200213-history
Zombie Universe
'Zombie Universe '''is a half-hour long video in which the entire universe gets taken over by zombies. The video stars Forrest Whaley and Mason Howerton as themselves. In the video, Mason Howerton asks his friend Forrest Whaley to help him find his girlfriend, Ally, who he is worried about due to there being a zombie apocalypse. Plot The story starts with Mason driving a car casually then parking to the side of the road next to his friend Forrest's house. He then proceeds towards the house, taking a bucket inside with him. Inside, Forrest is playing a video game in his room (ironically, a zombie game) when Mason enters. When the two are having a conversation, Mason asks him if he wants to go on a real zombie adventure, much to Forrest's confusion. Mason explains that the universe has been taken over by zombies. Forrest, having disbelief, turns on the news channel to see if his friend is telling the truth. When the news reporters confirm the apocalypse, a shocked Forrest decides to take up his friend's adventure. Mason explains that he is worried about his girlfriend, Ally, and want to see if she is alright. Forrest decides since they were ''in the buisness of saving people, he wants to see if his parents were OK. Mason stops him in his tracks, stating that he killed them in a barbeque. The duo make their way to Mason's car. Their path is blocked by a horde of zombies. Undisturbed by the zombies, Forrest finds that Mason has brought with him a big bucket of meat, much to his annoyance. He requests to know why his friend made such a foolish move as to bring a bucket of meat with him during a zombie apocalypse. Mason answers that he brought some meat from the aformentioned barbeque so he could make a big dinner for himself and Forrest. The two strike up an argument, which Mason wins. The zombies, coming to their senses, try to attack the duo. Slamming the door shut, Forrest states that he has something that would be handy for their quest. Pulling out a heavy chest from under his parents bed, Forrest asks Mason if he can get the key for it in the kitchen. Retrieving the key and narrowly (and unwittingly) escaping from a zombie, Mason hands Forrest the key to the chest. Opening the chest, they find to handguns inside on top of a pile of money. Forrest throws away the guns and instead takes the money, stating that they are more important than weapons. The aformentioned zombie then attacks them, with Forrest smashing an empty bottle across it's head. The two then get some more bottles and manage to fight their way through the zombies that had broken into the house. The two make it to Masons car and drive away from the scene. After seemingly traveling for days, the Dynamic Duo run out of fuel for the car, though they are initially confused. After walking on foot for about 35 minutes, Mason moans that he's hungry, going as far as to chew on a dead body. They find a supermarket when Forrest says there might be zombie nearby. A zombie then appears from a corner and a chase ensues, with another zombie joining in. They find a hiding place when Forrest recalls a thing he read about zombies. He says that if you run around in circles in front of a zombie, their brains can't prosess it, and they'll explode. This does the trick as one of the zombies then explodes when this is done . The last zombie chases them again, until a pickup truck then knocks it off it's feet, effectively killing it. 2 men then exit the truck and greets the boys. Forrest then pulls out a handgun and shoots the 2 men on the spot, much to Mason's dismay. The two clear things over when Forrest states that he was worried that the men would later betray them. They then proceed to take the men's equiptment, weapons and truck so as to finish their quest. The two make it to a big house where they smash down the door. Mason then decides to scope out the second floor while Forrest stays downstairs. While scoping out the place, Ally jumps out of a corner and holds Mason at gunpoint with an uzi. While Mason is relieved to see that Ally is alright, Ally is unconvinced and is worried he might have been bitten. She demands a reason why she shouldn't just shoot Mason. He repondes, saying I love you. This doesn't convince Ally enough and she shoots Mason in the foot. Ally is then convinced that Mason isn't infected. Mason apologises to her for shouting at her about this injury. She then says Don't be such a pussy when Mason says that it really hurts. Mason then shoots her in the foot with his machine gun so she'd know that getting shot in the foot is painful. They then say they where both really glad to see each other again. Mason calls on Forrest to come up stairs so Ally could meet him. As he was coming up the stairs, Forrest mistook Ally for a zombie, and shot her in the face, killing her instantly. Mason is in a state of utter shock until he comes to his senses and shoots Forrest in the stomach, apparently killing him. Forrest wakes up in a bed naked (but censored) and gets dressed while Mason makes some eggs. Forrest comes down stairs to find Mason has forgiven him about killing Ally and has made some eggs for him. he then leaves Forrest to the eggs while he goes outside to bury Ally. Ally's corpes then turns into a zombie and bites Mason while Forrest's back is turned. An undead Mason enters the kitchen and attacks Forrest. Forrest manages to fend of Mason. He then goes to retrieve his revolver when Zombie Ally attacks him. He manages to shoot her. Forrest proceeds to the roof where he his attacked by Zombie Mason, who he manages to shoot down. Zombie Ally attacks Forrest again. He shoots her in the stomach before throwing her off the side of the roof, killing her good and properly. Forrest returns to the kitchen and resumes to eat his eggs. But before he could start, Zombie Mason comes out from behind a curtain. Forrest throws his revolver at Mason's eye socket, killing him for good.